Lightning Foxes of Kumo
by Inquisitior Dare
Summary: Kushina was captured by Kumo during the 3rd Shinobi War. She was rescued after 2 weeks. She had children nine months later and believed they were Minato's kids. They were not and he doesn't take it well when he finds out. Jinchuuriki Harem (Kyuubi twins, Fuu and Yugito) Completely Rewriting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Truth

Dislamer: I do not own Naruto. If I did then Konoha would be fucked.

The 'demon' twins knew they weren't the Hokage's children. To them it was obvious, so much so it said much about the leaf's compitance. They never gained Minato's wind affinity or looks. It was thought they just favored their mother and it was true, they did favor their mother, but they looked nothing like Minato, not even a smidgen. Yuri had long red hair that extended to her waist, she looked just like her mother. Arashi had naturally white spiked hair (Anime Naruto's hair). The two had extremely strong water and lightning affinities and had darker skin than minato (Darker than Canon Naruto but not to the extent of Fuu or Darui). They both had unlocked their bloodline at age 6. They knew then that they weren't related to the man who was their 'father'. They kept it secret and were secretly happy they weren't related to minato. Their parents had abandoned them at age 4 when there new son was born. This left the twins to the mercies of Konoha's citizens. They both met their respective tenants at age 5 after the demon hunt during the festival for the fox's 'death' (Yin half for Arashi, Yang for Yuri). The twins found friends in their prisoners and were taught by them learning as much jutsu as possible. They both took extremely well to fuinjutsu which their tenants were masters at. They Kyuubi halves couldn't escape due to the Shingami's interference so they taught the twins how to change the seal so they could leave and use their human forms. They couldn't go very far from the seal, a half mile at the most and the seal prevented the halves from joining together. The Kyuubi, before it was sealed, had traveled the world and had often stayed with the Uzumaki who had kitsune blood (The twins are the first Kyuubi containers). The halves called themselves Yami for the Yin half and Jundo for the Yang half. They both had spiky red hair (Cloud Strife's hair but red) and wore ANBU uniforms with Uzu headband around their necks. They took the role of family and often called the twins their Ototo/Imoto (Little Brother/Sister). The halves knew that if Minato found out his firstborns weren't actually his then he might do something rash. They were right as the twins discovered on there tenth birthday.

**Age 10, October 10th**

Minato had found out. He had acted on his growing suspicions and ordered Tsunade to take a blood sample and run a DNA test. They tested it against his... and it came back negative. He was understandably angry..., but not at his wife. He blamed his children. He had no idea who their father was and since he couldn't hate him, he hated the twins. He called Danzo to his office and finally gave approval for the plan Danzo had been pushing for. The twins would be molded into weapons. Thankfully for the twins they had seen the test results later that day and put theit contingency plans into motion. They knew they needed to flee the village and their only viable option was Kumo. Suna was allied to Konoha, Iwa hated the Uzumaki clan for their part in the 3rd Shinobi War, Kiri was in a civil war currently and the minor villages would turn them over to Konoha. They needed something to bring to the negotiations with the Raikage, besides the documents revealing the truth about the Uchiha massacre. So they stole the Scroll of Sealing (If pre-genin canon naruto can steal it then so can they). It was laughably easy... the ANBU guards were patrolling in unchanging routes and there wasn't any traps on the scroll. They knew that by the time the scroll's theft was reported they would be long gone. They found later that the village had grown lax since the war. When the twins left they literally strolled out the front gates under a simple henge. The gate guards never even checked their passports. They were halfway out of the Fire country when the theft of the Scroll of Sealing was reported. They were just crossing over the border into the Land of Hot Water when their disappearance was discovered. They found it sad that they were scrutinized more by the Hot Water samurai then the leaf's ninja or Fire country samurai. They hurried through the country as word had spread that the 'Namikaze' twins were missing. They passed into Kumo after their passports barely convinced the paranoid Kumo border guards. The twins were secretly pleased that the security seemed way better than the security of their former home. They were impressed with the fact that Kumo was actually hidden like a hidden village should be (Seriously. Everyone knows where Konoha is, even the civilians.). They only reason the found the place at all was because the Kyuubi had remembered it's location.

**Age 10, October 15th**

**Land of Lightning, Just outside of Kumogakure no Sato**

"So Kumo is in that valley?" Yuri conferred with her tenant briefly before nodding.

"Jundo says its just inside the valley."

The duo were currently hidden in a cave just outside of Kumo. They knew that the minute they left the cave the village's ANBU would be on them. They only hoped they could express their desire to meet the Raikage and before being imprisoned. The twins steeled themselves and left the cave and started down the path toward Kumo. They could both sense the ANBU around them (The twins are sensors. They believe it's side effect of holding the Kyuubi.).

"They're all around us. There's alot of them, Arashi."

"I know. I count at least a dozen of them. Just keep going."

The twins uneasily continued toward the village. They couldn't understand why the ANBU hadn't pounced on them already. They trudged up the path to a cliff overlooking the village they were looking for.

"Kumogakure no Sato."

The village was beautiful and extremely militant. It was obviously built for defense. It also had three times as many guards as the leaf did and they weren't standing out in the open.

"Will the Raikage even see us?" Arashi shrugged.

"Probably. He'll most likely do almost anything to put off his paperwork." They both knew that every kage hated paperwork.

"Well, let's go. We didn't come here to stare at the village." The duo started down the steep cliff. They were about halfway down when Yuri slipped and fell forward. She would've tumbled down the mountainside if not for one of the Kumo ANBU pulling her back. She smiled gratefully at the her savior and thanked him before continuing down the path carefully. The ANBU realized by her lack of suprise that the duo of strangers knew they were being watched. They sent someone to alert the Raikage that about the pair that apparently wanted to see him. The rest of the ANBU abandoned stealth and opened the gate for the duo before escorting them toward the Raikage tower.

The twins entered the tower and were met by the Raikage's assistant, Mabui, who ushered them into the Raikage's office. The Yondaime Raikage, A, was a huge bear of a man. He radiated power and his kage robes barely covered his massive, muscular frame. He was obviously waiting for them.

"My ANBU tell me you practicality walked up to the main gates and asked to see me. Why?" The duo had decided that Arashi would do the talking since he had the silver tongue of the two.

"Our mother is Kushina Uzumaki. It was believed that we were the Yondaime Hokage's kids. Our 'father' discovered we weren't and was apparently going to allow us to be turned into weapons. We fled the leaf and your the only viable option for us to go to." A was silent for a moment.

"Am I correct in assuming one of you is a jinchuuriki?" The twins shifted uneasily at the question.

"We both have half the Kyuubi sealed into us." The Raikage's eyebrows rose in suprise. He didn't know you could split up the tailed beast.

"I see. Do you have anything else to offer besides your tenants? If I take you I take a big risk."

"I disagree. The leaf couldn't reclaim us if they wanted too. They never recovered from the Kyuubi attack and no one will help them take on another hidden village. Suna is their only ally and they are displeased with the alliance." A noticed how henever associated himself with the leaf. He was grinning internally since he hadn't known of Suna's stance on their ally.

"Even so what can you offer to my village?" Arashi was prepared for this and withdrew the stolen Scroll of Sealing and laid it on the desk. The Raikage recognized the scroll immediately. "Is that what I think it is?" Arashi nodded and placed the documents detailing the Uchiha massacre next to it.

"We also have the Raton bloodline." A hadn't really expected them to have anything else to offer especially not the famed Scroll of Sealing. The last part intrigued him though.

"You said you weren't related to the Yondaime Hokage. Do you know who your father is?" Arashi shook his head sadly.

"We know mom was captured by Kumo at the time so we believe that he is a Kumo nin. We were hoping you would run a DNA test for us." A nodded. He would've ran the test regardless. He did have a pretty good idea who their father was though. An ANBU was sent to have a DNA test set up.

"Well kids. Welcome to Kumo. I'll have rooms set up in the tower for you. Go get the DNA test done." The twins grinned happily and turned to leave but Arashi lingered behind for a moment.

"I'd look at the Kinjustu section of that scroll. Specifically the Shadow Clone jutsu. It should help with the paperwork." A turned to the section curiously after Arashi left. As he read about the jutsu he started grinning.

"I really like those too." The Raikage had finally defeated his greatest enemy, paperwork.

AN: Hope it was okay. I welcome all criticism and ideas. Please feel free to PM to ask questions or suggest ideas. I do have the twin's genin team set up though and it won't change. I'll also try to respond to reviews, so please review.


	2. Chapter 2 - I have what!

Chapter 2 - I have what?

AN: Just to clarify. Kushina is NOT a jinchuuriki. Kumo on had her for about two weeks before she was rescued. The father is revealed as well as the circumstances of the twins' conception. Please Review and PM with questions.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, but I will soon. First the anime, then the world. Muhahaha!

Darui, Jonin of Kumo, was still trying to process the news he'd gotten from A.

_Flashback no Jutsu - Begin_

"Durai. I trust you heard about the twins from Konoha?" Durai and A were sitting in A's office relaxing. Ever since A learned the Kage Bushin he had alot more time on his hands.

"Yep. ANBU is gossiping about them. Why?" A turned serious and took out a medical reportl

"Remember during the war about eleven years ago? The mission forced on you by my father?" Durai winced. He'd never really forgiven himself for following those orders.

"Why bring that up now?" A just pushed the report toward him. Durai started reading curiously. He got to the test results and stared in numb shock.

"I thought you'd want to know." Durai nodded mutely and walked out, fully intending to get really drunk.

_Flashback no Jutsu - End_

"Kids. I have kids." The words just repeated in his mind. Durai knew they were Kushina's kids. He remembered the horrible circumstances in which they were conceived.

_Flashback no Jutsu - Begin (Again)_

Durai just stared at the Raikage in shock. He vainly hoped he had heard wrong.

"I'm being ordered to basically rape someone?!" Durai was appalled. He was loyal to Kumo but this was pushing it. The Sandaime Raikage just gave him a cold look.

"I'm ordering you to do your duty as a Kumo-nin. Or are you a traitor? " Durai shook his head. He was anything but a traitor. Loyalty to the Raikage was deeply ingrained in Kumo-nins. Traitors were the lowest of the low.

"I... yes, sir. I will do my duty."

_Flashback no Jutsu - End (Again)_

Durai tried to make up for it a week later when he helped her escape.

_Flashback no Jutsu - Begin (One more time)_

Durai hurried toward the cell they keep Kushina Uzumaki in. A group of leaf-nins, lead by Minato Namikaze, were attacking the prison to free Kushina. Durai yanked open the cell door and darted inside. Kushina was glaring at him, trying to kill him with her eyes. Durai ignored that and used his stolen keys to unlock her chains, much to Kushina's shock. She expected he was there to kill her.

"What are you doing?"

"Freeing you. Your boyfriend is here to rescue you. I'll lead you out to him." Kushina looked confused.

"Why?" Durai looked her in the eyes.

"Think of it as my way of saying I'm sorry. I just hope the Raikage never finds out about this." Understanding flooded through Kushina.

"You were ordered to rape me, weren't you?" Durai flinched but nodded.

"I would've been branded as a traitor otherwise. Now. Let's go." Durai quickly led Kushina out of the base, bypassing the prison's defenders. Durai stopped at the door to the courtyard where Minato was fighting. "I hope someday you'll forgive me. Goodbye Kushina." The prisoner gave him a final look before darting out toward her lover. The leaf nin quickly retreated, their goal accomplished.

_Flashback no Jutsu - End (Okay, no more flashbacks)_

Durai downed another shot of saki and vowed to be there for his children. He paid his tab and stumbled home. He'd see them in the morning.

Next day, October 17th

Raikage's office

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki twins were in the Raikage's office to hear the results of the DNA test. They were both eager to learn the identity of their father. A walked in followed by a dark skined man with white hair wearing a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure shinobi ( Sorce: Straight from the Narutopedia page for Durai). The man looked slightly nervous.

"We did the DNA test and it did match up with one of our shinobi." A motioned to the Jonin next to him. "This is Durai. Your father." This confirmed Arashi's suspicions. A continued after seeing their silence. "He's been briefed about how you ended up in Kumo. As you're underage, he is your legal guardian. He has given his consent for you two to attend the academy, if you choose to." The twins nodded, expressing their desire to attend. "I'll fill out the necessary paperwork. You two need to decide if where you'll live. Durai has offered to take you in or pay for an apartment for you if you wish." The twins looked at each other and shared a conversation through their mental link. They both agreed to give their father a chance.

"We'll live with our father, Raikage-sama." Beside him Yuri nodded in agreement. A nodded before pulling out a few forms.

"I'll get to work then. The acedemy starts at 8 am. You'll be expected tomarrow." The trio left, leaving the Raikage to his paperwork.

Meanwhile in the Legion of Doo... I mean Hokage's Office

Minato Namikaze was not a happy man currently. He'd recently learned that his weapons had run away. What made it worse is that they stole the Scroll of Sealing, which contained all of the village's kinjutsu, before they left. He had security inproved drastically and was waiting for Danzo to figure out where their jinchuurikis were. He waited for Danzo to finish reading his report.

"Well? Where are they?" Danzo looked up with a frown.

"It seems either Kumo or Kiri. I'm still working on getting spies in the Kiri rebellion and have I've never been able to get a spy in Kumo. I believe they'd most likely try to find Kumo. They treat their Jinchuuriki well." Minato swore. Kumo would never return the Kyuubi. If it was Kiri he could've offered assistance in exchange for their return. He knew he'd never win in a war against Kumo, not now. Kumo made it out of the 3rd Shinobi War practically unscathed ad they didn't participate in the attack on Uzushio. Konoha hadn't reinforced Uzu as they expected an attack by Kumo. An attack that never came.

"We need a new jinchuuriki. Find one, kill them and reseal the beast." Danzo gave a small smile.

"I'll see if Taki will part with their jinchuuriki."

AN: Well there you go. Kushina's behavior which I was originally going to explain in chapter two will be in chapter 3. I would've made it longer but my sister's birthday party is today. Please Review and PM me with questions.


	3. AN 1

Forgot to add a few things in the last chapter. The Legion of Doom thing was borrowed from Legacy of Uzushiogakure by Marquis Black. Also I am announcing a poll for the location of the twins chunnin exams is on my profile. I expect to be at the Oto invasion arc in a few chapters. I'll try to make the chapters longer without rambling. So please vote and the next chapter should be out in a few days.


	4. Chapter 3 - Academy Days

Chapter 3 - Academy Days

8 am, October 17th, Age 10

Kumogakure Shinobi Academy, Kumogakure, Land of Lightning

Arashi was excited for the academy. He really hoped the Kumo academy wasn't like it's counterpart in Konoha. Seriously, who put FLOWER ARRANGING as a MANDATORY class in a shinobi academy. Arashi was slightly distracted however, the twins now knew why their mother abandoned them. They didn't condone it, but they understood her intentions.

Flashback no Jutsu (Begin)

"Wait. Kushina abandoned you?" Arashi nodded and grew confused at his father's thoughtful expression. "She was an orphan. I think she knew the blond fruitcake would react like he did. It sounds like she tried to prevent Minato from noticing you weren't his." The twins stared at him in shock. They hadn't thought about it that way. Durai just smiled sadly. "Think on it. I'll see you two tommarrow.

Flashback no Jutsu (End)

The twins entered the academy and went through the process of introducing themselves. They relaxed until a blond haired girl recognized them as jinchuuriki. (It'll be the same as their gennin introduction. I'll post it on my profile at some point.)

"Wait. You're jinchuuriki! " The twins paled but to their amazement their new classmates looked awed instead of fearful or hating them.

"How'd you know?" Arashi asked the blond curiously.

"Nibi told me." The twins never expected to have the two tailed jinchuuriki as their classmate. The chunnin instructor ushered the twins into seats next to their fellow jinchuuriki.

"You two said you were Uzumaki correct?" At their nod he continued. "As luck would have it, we're covering the 2nd Shinobi War currently. A war that greatly affected your clan." The twins knew he was referring to the fall of Uzushiogakure. They knew very little about it as it seemed the Uzumaki were unknown in Konoha except for Mito and Kushina Uzumaki. They once asked why Kyuubi hadn't stopped the invasion but he was out of contact whilst destroying a far off country for Amaterasu-dono." It is important to know that the entire country was destroyed, not conquered. There have been many countrys attacked and conquered, but very few were destroyed outright. That takes a special kind of fear. Iwa and Kiri attacked the Isle of Whirlpool and laid siege to Uzushio. The siege lasted three weeks and cost the combined assault seventy-five percent of their attack force. It is speculated that some escaped the fall but did not go to Konoha despite the efforts of Kushina Uzumaki. It speculated that Konoha was the culprit behind the attack." One of the girls interrupted.

"Sensei. Why would they do that? You said they were allies."

"Whirlpool had an extensive network of defenses on the island. Chiefly among these were the whirlpools surrounding the island. The defense network failed just before the invasion. It had to be deactivated and there hasn't been an Uzumaki traitor ever, let alone one that betrayed the clan. Konoha supposedly had the handseal sequence to deactivate the defense network. To make it worse they never reinforced Uzu. They kept their forces back in place to 'ward of a kumo invasion'. It is for that reason that the Uzumaki won't go to Konoha." The lunch bell rang and the instructor released his students. (Inspired by Marquis Black's Legacy of Uzushiogakure)

Timeskip - 3 months

After months of pressure from Konoha, Takigakure was ready to hand over their jinchuuriki. Shibuki warned his cousin about the plan and she fled the village. Needless to say, Konoha was pissed. The girl was actively being hunted by Konoha and Suna. She needed a village to protect her, so she went to the one who treated jinchuuriki the best, Kumo. To her suprise she was welcomed warmly, apparently expected. She was placed in the academy with her fellow jinchuuriki.

"Class. Welcome our new student Fuu. She's recently fled Taki after they tried to give her to Konoha. I'm sure you know why." The class cursed Taki and Konoha openly making their opinion quite clear. The class was oddly supportive of jinchuuriki. Many knew Yugito personally and her condition. It also helped that the twins especially Arashi had an odd ability to rally people around them. This caused their friends to become ferociously loyal to them.

Timeskip - Age 11

Durai had decided to give the twins kitsune headbands as a gag gift along with their normal gifts. The pair wore them to school. The next day they continued to wear them and noticed that Yugito and Fuu had gotten identical headbands. The day after that the entire class had a kitsune headband tied to their left arm. It continued to grow slowly with other classes getting them along with the academy instructors. A, who had taken to walks through the village, was spotted wearing a kitsune headband. Suddenly everyone had them. Students, gennin, chunnin, jonnin, hell even ANBU had them. Openly worn with pride, it became a symbol for Kumo. Konoha believed it was poking fun at them and voiced their displeasure by trying to kill a Kumo gennin who had worn his kitsune headband with his Kumo one during the chunnin exam in Suna. It only increased tensions and strained the already bad relationship between Kumo and Konoha.

Timeskip - Team Assignment (Post-graduation)

They'd done it. They were finally gennin, after a grueling combat excersize and skill assessment they had passed. Despite his bad experiences with Konoha's education the Kumo version was fantastic. Kumo had believed in having skilled shinobi not alot of shinobi. The twins had snagged the top spots in the acedemy followed by their fellow demon containers (Arashi, Yuri, Yugito and Fuu. In that order for graduation scores). They had been informed beforehand that the would be teamed up together with Bee as a instructor. It made sense as he'd been teaching the four how to use their tenant's chakra for about a year now.

IMPORTANT AN: Please vote in the poll so I can put up a new one. I need to know where I'm holding the chunnin exams so I can plan.


	5. AN 2

Bad news guys. Well...shit happened and my chapter 4 progress got deleted... along with my ENTIRE planned storyline. I'm gonna need to rewrite the storyline so I'm not going to update for a while. Maybe like a month as I had it all planned out. The poll was only to change the chunnin exam location, not the story. Sorry guys. I'll figure it out.


	6. AN 3

Hey guys. I'm going on haitus indefinitely. My dog, tramp, died last night and I'm grieving and can't find the will to write currently. I'm trying to help his sister through but any advice would be helpful. I'm also putting up a poll in my profile so vote on it. Thanks guys.


End file.
